King Grex/Gameplay
King Grex is an interesting playable character. He is a fairly balanced character who specializes in mid-range projectiles. In terms of attack power and speed, he is fairly powerful and his Red Button moves come out rather fast, aside from his Tail Spin. His Green Button is where his strength lie. His projectiles are where his strengths lie, as they are all designed to function in unique ways, such as serving as shields or moving in unpredictable directions. *'Scepter Swipe': (King Grex swipes with his Magic Scepter; it can be comboed into a three-hit combo.) *'Scepter Shockwave': or + (King Grex slams his scepter into the ground, creating a shockwave that travels for a short distance across the ground. Charging this attack increases the damage and range.) *'Scepter Uppercut': + (King Grex performs a quick uppercut with his magic scepter. This is a good launcher move for setting up combos.) *'Tail Swipe': + (King Grex spins around, sweeping his tail across the ground and forcing opponents into a lift reaction, making it a good combo starter.) *'Magic Blast': (King Grex fires a single blast of magic that only travels in a straight line. It travels at a moderate pace and causes a random status effect on-hit.) *'Triple Rocket': or + (King Grex fires three blasts of magic: one straight forward, one at a 35 degree upward angle, and one at a 35 degree downward angle.) *'Magic Blast Arc': + (King Grex fires a stream of magic blasts in a medium arc. This attack can be repeated by mashing the button multiple times, with each magic blast stunning the opponent to allow each blast to hit.) *'Meteor Slam': + (King Grex slams his staff on the ground, causing a fireball to fall and crash to the ground in front of him.) *'Magic Blast Shield': (King Grex summons three fireballs that rotates vertically around him. These magic blasts absorb any projectiles that they come into contact with, allowing the shield to absorb a total of three projectiles. After using pressing the button again, King Grex can launch one of the magic blasts straight forward.) *'Magic Return': or + (A fireball appears 6 character lengths away from King Grex. Immediately after appearing, it makes its way to him, damaging any opponent in its way.) *'Homing Rocket': + (King Grex fires three small magic blasts that automatically home in on nearby opponents. The blasts have a 6-second lifespan and move autonomously of King Grex, allowing him to perform other actions.) *'Invisibility': + (King Grex momentarily becomes invisible. After 2 seconds, King Grex creates a small magical explosion that surrounds him, forcing anyone around him into an eject state.) *'Scepter Smack': near opponent + or (King Grex uses his scepter to smack his opponent into the air.) *'Pump-Kog Bounce': near opponent + (A Pump-Kog appears and bounces the opponent into the air.) *'Jailbird Crush': near opponent + (A Jailbird appears and falls onto the opponent.) *'Jump': (King Grex jumps upwards.) *'Double Jump': (King Grex jumps and then jumps a second time in mid-air.) *'Item Pick-up': near item (King Grex picks up an item.) *'Block': (King Grex blocks.) *'Dodge': + or (King Grex dodges left or right.) *''For the main article, see Musicmeister.'' King Grex summons a Musicmeister Altar and begins to dance and perform a magic spell. This will cause several short-range waves of energy to pulse out from him, getting larger each time. *''For the main article, see Minion March.'' King Grex summons an army of Tortos, Jailbirds, and Pyrolops that attack opponents. *''For the main article, see Muscle Grex.'' King Grex becomes an enormous muscle-bound monster known as King Flex, gaining a new moveset. Category:Character gameplay